


Grief [PODFIC]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: Tumblr fics [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, English Accent, Grief, John in bits, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Resolution, Sherlock coping, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having lost Mary and the baby, John is in pieces.  Sherlock helps, in the way only Sherlock can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grief [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karuna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Grief](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/172036) by johnwatsonismyspiritanimal. 



> Here's a little lovely to finish the week off! (And what a week it's been! Thank you so much for your support, it's been phenomenal!)  
> This is the last of the fics that my son and I worked on during our day in the studio a couple of weeks ago. It was the best fun and I have decided I want to LIVE there!  
> I am gifting this pod to karuna, who suggested that I do it and for her continued warmth and support. (I'm sorry there are no sexy times in this one for you, k, you'll have to wait for the next one!)  
> A little background... this is the story that was written to match the picture I use as my avatar. I don't know how to ask johnwatsonismyspiritanimal for permission since I don't have a Tumblr. If anyone knows her and can let her know that I've done this, please do! (If for any reason she doesn't like it or doesn't want it here, she'll be able to let me know!)  
> The picture itself is also called 'Grief' and is by the most talented of artists, Alessia Pelonzi. I was so captivated by the image that I bought a copy which now hangs on my office wall to my left, offering daily inspiration! It is available to buy from Society6 and Redbubble.
> 
> Have a great weekend - please feel free to kudos, comment, subscribe, contact me on lockedinjohnlock@gmail.com or all of the above!


End file.
